


Bitter Coffee

by Kimton125



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimton125/pseuds/Kimton125
Summary: Adena's coffee tasted oddly bitter. The barista always got her order correct.





	Bitter Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting something like this. Hopefully you like it. It is an AU.

It tasted bitter. Odd. The barista always got her order right considering the fact that she came here every day. Adena stared at the cup very confusingly. As she looked up she could see someone was staring directly at her. The girl had a smirk on her face. As soon as the girl realised Adena has caught her she immediately looked down to the cupcake placed in front of her.  
Adena didn't really know her but she did know the girl came here often. Why was she smirking and starring at her?Was she the one who the one who put the bitter taste in her mouth?  
The girl finished her cupcake and rushed out the door. Adena became curious and wanted to know if she was the one who did this. She got up from her seat and walked over to the barista who usually makes her drinks.  
" Hey Zara, did you forget to put sugar in my coffee today, it tasted really bitter? "  
" I was asked to do that"  
" What do mean?"  
" The girl with light brown skin and curls asked me to do so. I'm so sorry Adena it was just a harmless prank it won't happen again."  
This came as a shock to Adena. She didn't even know the girl but wanted to get revenge.  
"No it's okay Zara but tomorrow when you make her drink change or add something out of the ordinary"  
"Ok"

The next day Adena came in a little earlier in hopes to get to see the girls reaction. The girl came into the cafe 10 minutes later. She ordered a drink and cupcake and walked over to a table. She sat down and started to eat the cupcake. She then reached for her drink and took a sip. Adenacould see the disgust in her face. Adena couldn't help but laugh. She looked up and stared at me in shock. Now we were even.  
After that Adena did not pay much attention to him. Adena began reading her book not paying attention to her surroundings. A little while later Adena looked up to see the girl was gone but there was a note left on her table.

I see you've settled the score between us. You're cute. Have a drink with me tomorrow. I promise it won't be bitter.

Kat

Adena was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
